shit
by EndOfSpringFlowers
Summary: Jackie was in a bad situation , and when hyde saves her ,she sees him in a new light. One in his favor.


Hyde swore they'd never taken their clothes off so fast before. He kept passing the day over again in his head.

Kelso was holding onto Jackie hard enough that she was almost scared it'd leave a bruise. She knew he wasn't like this usually. A cheater ? Sure of course. But harming her purposely? Never. She was positive he was nothing like that.

"Come on, Jackie. We can have fun ,like old times!" .

"Old times like you cheating on me or a 5 minutes or less quicky old times?." she glared back at him.

He rubbed the nape of his neck ,as if unsure. " The second one?" .

She let out an annoyed sigh . " Look michael , we're done , you know this, so why don't you find another one of your cheap skanks and have sex with them , now that it won't be counted as cheating anymore."

Hyde was nearby through their entire conversation. Especially when Kelso started getting handsy.

"Come on, Jackie, you know you miss it just as much as i do." he coaxed, grabbing her by the waist.

"No i don't ,and why do you always come back every time we break up when we both know your past is going to repeat?" ,she tried pushing his hands off her.

" Michael ,let go " she looked panicked. She began to breathe in deeply, trying to be calm ,but fear lingered in her eyes.

"Come on" he pressed, letting his hands wander lower than both Jackie and Hyde were comfortable with.

" M-Michael? Let go !", she squeaked , now the panic was evident to everyone except Kelso as he continued his advances.

Shit

Hyde decided he'd heard and seen just about enough. Slightly pissed at himself for not stopping this sooner.

"Kelso, man let her go , she doesn't wanna."

"Hyde?" both Jackie and Kelso seemed surprised, whether it was because steven had heard or that he was helping , hyde wasn't sure. Probably both. Nevertheless, Steven pressed again.

"Let her go man"

That snapped Kelso back to the situation at hand. "Or what".

Kelso wasn't much of a fighter and everyone knew that , as well as they knew that Hyde and Kelso had essentially fought before and Hyde had won each time.

"I'll punch you in the eye again."

If looks could kill Kelso would have been buried at this point. Hyde was as mad as he could get, even forgetting to keep his looked at Hyde for a bit and thought ' maybe i went too far this time.'

"Shit"

Jackie looked back at Kelso ,then at Hyde then to Kelso's hands, as if asking for her release from his grasp.

Michael granted it , with a murmured apology to Jackie , who grabbed Hyde's hand before he even registered that she was near him again.

She kept holding his hand as they passed Red and , with a quick "hello Steven , Jackie" that fell onto deaf ears as they ran towards the basement. They paused when they saw Donna and Eric ,making out on the couch . Jacking coughed , and when both Donna and Eric looked at her with annoyance, she raised her and Hyde's interlocked hands as a sign and they left to Donna's place, Eric with disgust , leaving Jackie and Steven in silence.

After Eric and Donna left and Hyde caught most of his breath , he looked at Jackie.

"What the hell are you doing?"

" i want you." she stated , as if that was the simplest answer.

"What are you talking about. You just got out being manhandled and you want m-"

She pushed herself to him with more force than he thought she had. Pushed him to the laundry machine , letting him lean against it , as she nipped at his bottom lip then kissed at his neck softly, causing Hyde to let out a barely audible moan to escape. He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and she pressed herself against him and she sucked on the skin above his chest. Then she went back to his mouth, pressing her full lips to his , licking his bottom one asking for entrance . He granted it.

He let her continue , but tried to get his thoughts back, away from the lustful ones for Jackie.

He needed to turn the tables. Get more control.

He broke the kiss taking the opportunity of her choice in off the shoulder to push his lips to her neck and suck and bite as much as he could .

He kissed from her jawline to the spot behind her ear.

He sucked on her ear and bit it gently enough to not hurt but hard enough to coax a moan from her lips.

"Shit"

He couldn't help the smirk. It was rare that the young Jackie Burkhart would curse without hesitation , and he was proud that he could get that ,as well as a moan from he.

He pushed her the path of his room , as she obliged .he put his hands at the bottom of her shirt, caressing small circles into her side ,and kissing her shoulder.

He pushed her into the room and she sat on the bed waiting for him.

He locked the door and took off his shirt and looked at her.

Her hair was disheveled badly. Her over the shoulder top showed her bra , it was red and polka dotted from what he could see. She looked embarrassed , like she thought he was judging her.

He walked towards her ,let her stand and undressed her ,leaving only the bra and underwear then pushed himself on top of her onto the bed, she looked at him as he took off his glasses .

His blue eyes looked at her for some assurance that she wanted this.

She smiled at him , "your eyes are pretty." she stated. He chuckled and kissed her again.

She felt at ease when he unclasped the bra and threw it to the side, until he looked back at her from the waist up.

"Sorry" she mumbled. He looked at her face. "Why?" "I just, Michael always told me the-" "he's an idiot." She still looked embarrassed. " you", he kissed her neck ,"look" trailed kisses and stopped between her breasts, "Beautiful." he said.

He took her nipple into his mouth, occasionally biting at it causing a moan from the the girl.

His other hand trailed down her nether region.

He let his hand wander outside the panties, rubbing slowly and gently ,more moans arising from her.

He finally pushed the underwear out of the way ,plunging his fingers into her, she whimpered lightly. Her breathing became ragged. He waited then continues, pushing his finger in and out, simultaneously biting her nipple gently.

"Hyde." she moaned out he looked up. Her eyes pleaded to him. He gave in.

He unbuckled his jeans , and took them off.

He looked down at her again. She was wearing his shirt and a pair of his boxers.

She looked just as good always.


End file.
